Here To Stay (Adaptada)
by ludmipotter
Summary: Cuando la madre de Isabella muere, su padre decide mudarse a un pueblo y mudarse a un pequeño barrio. Isabella era una chica que no lograba hacer amigos por su timidez; al mudarse a aquél barrio conoce a Edward su primer amigo
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Isabella siempre ha sido una chica tímida, y a causa de esto, no conseguía hacer amigos. Cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación con alguien fuera de su familia, la veían raro porque no conseguía decir bien las palabras y siempre terminaba hablando en voz baja o hablando sola, porque las personas se alejaban de su lado.

Al cumplir 5 años de edad la madre de Isabella fallece, y su padre en afán de no entrar en depresión decide ir a vivir a un pequeño pueblo y dejar atrás todo recuerdo de su esposa. Sus padres, unas personas que vivieron casi toda su vida en Phoenix, una gran ciudad capital del estado de Arizona. En sus 5 años de vida Isabella no tuvo amigo alguno, por lo que irse de Phoenix no le fue tan difícil, e excepción claro de su abuela Marie a quién prometió visitarla constantemente.

El pequeño pueblo de Forks. Un lugar distinto al que acostumbraba a ver, pequeñas casas, poco transito, pocas personas ocupando las calles.

Poco a poco el auto se adentró en un pequeño barrio el cual en poco tiempo se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa.

\- Bien Isabella, por ahora este será nuestro nuevo hogar, puede que no sea muy grande, pero es bonito.- Le dijo su padre mientras bajaba unas cuantas maletas de mano.

En efecto, el lugar era algo pequeño, pero para ella, quién solo tenia 5 años y media poco más de 1 metro era más que suficiente grande para ella y su padre, pero sabía perfectamente que su padre no pasaría demasiado tiempo en esa casa por el motivo de haber pedido un ascenso en el trabajo tras la muerte de su esposa.

El barrio era agradable, pero ella aún no se acostumbraba a aquél bullicio. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse sofocada, por lo que comenzó a girar sus ojos en busca de un lugar donde sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?... oye … te sientes bien?-

Rápidamente Isabella giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con un chico, un chico muy lindo, delgado, de unos quizás… 6 o 7 años de edad, con su ropa un tanto sucia por haber jugado y quizá haber caído.

-… te sientes bien?.- repitió aquél chico.

\- Hm, si, estoy bien- dijo Isabella mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Emmm… tú… tú eres…. eres… tú eres nueva- en el barrio, verdad?- Antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, el chico comenzó a lanzarle más preguntas- Cómo te llamas?... De dónde vienes?... Cuantos años tienes?... Tu….- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Isabella sonrió un tanto apenado, y poco a poco comenzó a preguntarle de nuevo, a lo cual, Isabella respondia pacientemente.

Ahora, era el turno del chico responder…

\- Ah, yo…- Isabella asintió con la cabeza- Claro, perdón, no me he presentado… Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen y tengo 7 años.

Después dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa contagiosa, a lo que Isabella respondió con otra, una sonrisa suave, pero demostraba alegría.

 _"Por fin hablaba con alguien y no salían corriendo"_

* * *

Hola! Estoy de vuelta con esta gran historia, que quiero aclarar NO es mía. Es de _yehetcrown,_ una increíble escritora de wattpad, yo solo comparto esta historia con vosotros, bajo obviamente su permiso, espero que les guste tanto como a mi y os animéis para leer la historia original.

Mañana subire el otro cap, si mas que decir me despido.

Bye!

atte: ludmipotter


	2. Capítulo 2

Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a _yehetcrown;_ Yo solo adapto su historia bajo obviamente su permiso.

 _Un libro, como un viaje, se comienza con_

 _inquietud y se termina con melancolía_

 _-José Vasconcelos ^-^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Sus caras ruborizadas después de su primer beso y las miradas impresionadas de ambos padres, tanto los de Edward como el padre de Isabella… Ah, sí, su primer beso, y el comienzo de los sentimientos de Isabella… Luego de haber discutido sobre quién tenía la razón sobre una historieta, no se hablaron por 2 días… Las peleas de niños, no superaban los 10 años, y ya peleaban como esposos; La madre de Edward le preguntó por que peleaban, le agarro de las orejas en camino a la casa de Isabella, una vez allí hablo con el padre de Isabella y los 2 comenzaron a reír.

\- Enserio pelan por eso?- Pregunto el padre de Isabella después de haber calmado su risa

\- Aaaaaah estos chicos- suspiro la madre de Edward

\- Isabella baja inmediatamente y ven a la sala- Gritó su padre desde el gran sofá

\- Vamos Isabella, pide disculpas y dale un beso en la mejilla a Edward- decía su padre

-Edward, Isabella se quiere disculpar contigo, dale un beso tu también y discúlpate- replicaba la madre de Edward. Ambos se miraron enojados y rápidamente apartaron las miradas

-Isabella por favor, van a pelear por algo como eso?-

-Edward! Que acaso no eres un hombre?, porque te pones a pelear por esa estupidez?

-Esta bien, Edward lo lamentó, pude que tengas razón, nunca debí enfadarme por eso.- Edward giro su cara y decidió darle un beso en la mejilla a Isabella, pero Isabella también giró su cara en el preciso momento en el q los labios de Edward se acercaban a su cara. Sus labios chocaron y sus caras pronto se ruborizaron, sus padres abrieron los ojos y pronto soltaron una gran carcajada. Isabella se llevo sus manos a la boca, su estomago se sentía mal.

 _'Oh, pero que es esto que es esta extraña sensación en mi?_ Pensaba Isabella mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre.

La escuela primaria, y Isabella no conseguía hacer amigos _Hola!_ , decía Isabella siempre alegre, pero sus compañeros le daban la espalda y empezaban a hablar de ella… puede que hablasen mal de ella, bueno que más se puede esperar de alguien que te da la espalda después de que lo saludes y comience a señalarte y mirarte de reojo junto con las personas que la rodeaban, soltar pequeñas carcajadas y risitas un tanto incómodas… y que por supuesto hacen sentir mal a Isabella

\- No te preocupes, pude ser porque no los saludaste lo suficiente alegre.- Le decía siempre Edward

 _HOLA! Como estas?_ Repetía Isabella aún más alegre al ver pasar a sus compañeros de curso por el pasillo, sin respuesta o mas bien con la misma respuesta de los demás o se pasaban por su lado dándole miradas frías

\- Hmmm, que podrá ser?...- Decía Edward mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y comenzaba a rascarla

\- Ah! Sera que no te entienden?- Isabella giro su cabeza y le brindó una mirada triste a Edward para luego clavar de nuevo sus ojos en el suelo

Y así pasaron los años en la Primaria… Que era lo que tenía Isabella como para que las personas la miraran con tanto desprecio?

\- Acaso me veo mal?- Le preguntó Isabella a Edward cuando ya estaban en secundaria

\- No lo creo, no te vistes mal… aunque sería bonito que usaras vestidos- Dijo Edward sonriente. _Usar vestidos, yo?_ Se preguntó Isabella

Ella no usaba vestidos por la simple razón de que su padre nunca le compraba uno, siempre usaba overoles, camisas y pantalones un tanto sueltos a su cintura, muy de vez en cuando usaba pantalones cortos; por qué su padre no le compraba vestidos?. La razón… Le recordaba a su difunta esposa quién siempre usaba elegantes y hermosos vestidos, y Isabella * _Quien es igual a su madre*_ usando un vestido haría que su depresión fuera a peor.

-Esta tu padre en casa- Isabella giro a ver a su amigo

\- Se fue esta mañana… creo que no regresara en una o quizá dos semanas-Dijo Isabella mientras se llevaba su helado a su boca

-Edward! Porque corres!- Gritó Isabella mientras agarraba con fuerza su maleta que colgaba en su hombro izquierdo y veía que Edward comenzaba a correr

-Waaa!- Dijo Edward una vez se acercó a la vitrina de un lujoso almacén

\- No sabía que ya estaba de venta aquí

\- Que cosa?

\- Mira!

\- Que debo mirar? La vitrina esta llena de cosas

\- El reloj!

\- Cuál? Ese?

-NO! ESE NO! Ese de allá, el de oro

-Debes estar bromeando…. ya viste el precio que tiene eso!?

-Ah? Precio?... No creo que sea m…- Pronto los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió a la par que sus ojos

-QUÉ! 5 Mil dólares!- una vez Edward dijo esto se llevo sus manos a los extremos de la cara y del dedo anular comenzó a frotar sus sienes, lo cual le causo gracia a Bella y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Vamos baboso, para pagar eso tienes que trabajar toda tu vida…- Durante el camino la boca de Edward no se cerró, aún no podía creer el precio de aquél reloj… Ah, y que tanto lo deseaba

Edward y Bella siempre iban siempre iban juntos al colegio y de igual manera volvían juntos a sus casas… una que otra vez paraban en alguna heladería o en algún puesto de comida. Siempre veían películas en casa de Bella o jugaban en el cuarto de Edward con su consola de videojuegos. Bella siempre estaba sola en casa y disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía del otro. La madre de Edward trataba a Bella como su hija, siempre que iban y se encerraban en el cuarto de Edward a jugar o ver películas, la madre de Edward les llevaba bocadillos y siempre antes de salir de la habitación frotaba la cabeza de Bella y la despeinaba un poco.

\- Oye! Come más despacio te vas a atragantar… aún tienes tiempo!- Le decía su madre al ver a su hijo desayunar

-Hmm, tranquila estoy bien. - Decía Edward mientras agitaba su mano derecha en forma de negación

\- Hey…- Le dijo su madre en forma dulce- Nunca has pensado salir con Bella?- Le preguntó su madre

\- Lo hago todos los días… siempre vamos a comer helado o cualquier cosa que ella quiera- Dijo Edward con sus mejillas llenas de comida

\- Ehj- Dijo su madre mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su hijo - No me refiero a eso…- Edward levantó la mirada de su plato por unos segundos y siguió comiendo.-Me refiero a…- Continuo su madre- Quiero decir…. como novios… ah?


End file.
